


To Nowhere

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fusion - X-1999, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael visits often, and as much as Adam wishes he wouldn't, he kind of wishes he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



Adam inhales deeply, feeling the familiar burn in his lungs, before exhaling. The smoke curls in the air, little grey wisps, that somehow remind Adam of the wandering souls he used to help set free. He doesn't do that. Not any more. He knows he'd end up tying them down more than anything else.  
  
“Smoking is bad for you, you know.” Soft, cool, and out of nowhere able to get the drop on him as always. Adam isn't surprised these days when it happens, even though Michael varies the frequency so that he's always seven to eight steps ahead.  
  
Adam says nothing, as Michael steps into his vision, and pulls the cigarette away from his lips to Michael's own in one smooth motion. Or rather he doesn't bother. He's used to Michael's games by now. Michael visits more frequently these days.  
  
He's more worried about Sam sleeping. The guys has had it rough, especially since his last interaction with Lucifer. Adam is half worried about the nightmares will start again. And Adam can't afford to be distracted from Sam, and let him go through it alone.  
  
(Sam reminds Adam of himself, when Adam was still innocent. And Sam is no longer innocent, but some of it is still there, lingering, clinging, and Adam wants to make sure that small part makes it through this.  
  
He's not even taking care of Sam for himself, but for Dean. Adam's pretty sure Dean would've adored Sam. Sam is his kind of person.)  
  
Michael is looking at him, and if Adam didn't know him better, he'd think that Michael was _jealous_ of the fact that Adam is so clearly distracted from him by something else. But he knows Michael, knows how for some reason this man wants Adam to be obsessed with him and only him. That's why he plays all these cruel games, because Adam being totally pre-occupied with him is what Michael needs, _craves_.  
  
And it's worked. Adam is obsessed. At one point he _loved_ Michael.  
  
(He still does.)  
  
But those feelings are separate, unnecessary, a hindrance. Michael is a murderer, Dean's murderer, someone who doesn't mind turning the world to ashes, and Adam has to take him down, come what may.  
  
“It's a bad habit I picked up. From a bad man.” Adam finally answers.  
  
“Bad men do have bad habits, Adam. That's obvious. You should know better.”  
  
“Yes well, I didn't know he was bad. And I was stupid enough to have loved him.”  
  
“ _Loved?_ ” Michael smirks, leaning in, until Adam can smell the smoke mixing in with his cologne – heady and nostalgic.  
  
“Loved.” Adam confirms.  
  
“Adam, you still love me.” The words are punctuated with soft kisses, Michael moves in pressing against Adam, his gloved hand moves to cup the back of his neck. It's all soft and intimate, and a mockery of love that Adam is so used to coming from Michael. Michael doesn't feel, cannot feel, he's empty, but for some reason he likes to pretend he's capable of emotions. Like to come and do this to Adam, be so very _human_ and _indulge_ and Adam hates him for it.  
  
“You won't stop loving me.” Michael murmurs, pushing Adam's shirt off, and Adam lets him, lets Michael indulge in him.  
  
And it's sad that those words are the truth.  
  
And it's sadder, that deep in Adam's hearts of hearts, in that small place Adam keeps locked up and guards with all his hate and vengeance and everything negative Adam is, that it's in these moments, when Michael comes to him, Adam lets himself think that Michael loves him too.  
  
(Michael does, he _does_ , but he's never known love, and by the time he knows, all he can do is kiss Adam and whisper a good-bye as he passes on a curse.)


End file.
